


just a lil jar (of sweets)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy Youngjo, University Student Seoho, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Just a bite, a tiny taste of sweets, not too much; or Seoho will be so addicted and it will be difficult to stop himself from falling into the temptation.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	just a lil jar (of sweets)

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday my child mille!  
> to everyone: please enjoy this word vomit of smuts, kisses, and just sweets!

Money is everything.

No, really, but it’s literally, like… _everything_.

For Lee Seoho, at least.

With money, he can buy anything. He can fill his empty fridge, he can pay for his tuition, he can pay his bills, he can buy a new heater, he can pay his debts to his friends, he can buy medicine and vitamins for his parents, he can buy just everything. 

Sadly, his work alone doesn't seem to let him earn that much money, which results him in looking for another way to earn more. Working at a family restaurant is not paying that much so he seeks for a new way; and that is when he stumbles upon a _sugar daddy_ ad while browsing on the internet. 

The requirements are easy and okay. He is twenty, already at legal age, and he can even make his own rules in the community. All he needs to do is to fill his information, attach a photo if he wants to, and then he can start looking around for a willing daddy or wait for any approach.

But, as per Geonhee says, _please don't do it, hyung, please_ , and that is because that kid is a scaredy cat. Seoho has nothing to lose. His money in his bank account is slowly decreasing and he hasn't even sent any amount to his parents at Daejeon so he resolves in filling his information to sign up into the community when Geonhee doesn't pay attention to it.

It is scary, kinda. But he has always been someone who is willing to try on any challenge since he was a kid, so he assures himself that he will back away if it bites his ass.

His young age seems to attract many old men because his inbox is loaded with messages. Some are filled with dirty words, some others are just normal convos. He is a bit nervous to pick one because he clearly states in his rule that: 1) he won't be involved in any dangerous situation, 2) he won't tolerate skinship, 3) don't get attached, and 4) he won't provide sex.

His first client is someone similar to his dad's age. The job is simple. He just has to listen to the man tell him about his long days at work, offer him jokes, and just be a friend to talk to. Easy peasy, it's nice cash for him. By the end of the agreed 2 weeks, Seoho earns himself the amount of money equal to his salary for four months. Geonhee asks something about _why are you treating me steak, hyung_ , but Seoho just shushes him and tells him to eat the _damn steak_.

The next client is someone way older, maybe still far younger than his grandpa, but you get his point. The old man is sad because he doesn't have his family looking after him, his children and grandchildren have all grown up and leave him alone. Seoho sighs as he helps the man heats up his meal and listens to his many stories about his young days and his grandchildren. He feels a bit bad about taking the money from the man but it is still his job and the man pays him twice the promised amount. Geonhee gets a new coat on his birthday.

So far, his clients are all nice men. His next few clients are more or less still behaving like that, although around one or two men are kinda stinky, or some just try to talk to him about doing skinship with them. When he speaks with his newest client through a phone call, Geonhee finds out about it after being suspicious for months, and Seoho has to drag the boy to the locker room to explain everything. Geonhee has always been the most dramatic crier he has ever met so it takes him a whole thirty minutes to beg the boy to please stop crying or they will be fired from this job.

Geonhee doesn't entirely agree with his way of earning money but Seoho assures him that he makes his rules clear and so far, no one has ever crossed the line. At the end of work hours, Geonhee crashes at his one man apartment so they can cuddle to sleep, like, really cuddle, as if he is a stuffed toy. Seoho surrenders to his destiny.

He knows Geonhee through university when he needs to retake one particular course that one time. He doesn't know anyone in that course and he is clearly the oldest in the sea of youngsters but the angelic Geonhee comes and asks him whether he wants to be his partner for that one assignment. Through that, he gets to befriend the boy and gets to apply to this job at the family restaurant where Geonhee has already worked before.

Recently though, Seoho starts to run out of money, again. His father falls sick and he sends almost all his money to his parents. And sadly, there is no client slipping into his inbox recently so he is as dry as an autumn leaf.

"I need money." He writhes, voice muffled as he buries his face into his folded arms. The restaurant is empty, not as crowded as before. Business is slowly dying and it's scaring him because what if the owner cuts their salary? He can't let that happen because it's almost the time to pay for tuition again.

"You can always borrow my money, hyung." Geonhee says and Seoho shakes his head.

"No, I just paid my whole debt last week. I don't want to start a new one."

"But…"

"Please, Geonhee, I don't need you to cry for my every life problem."

Sniffs. He hears sniffs. God, not again. No, he doesn't have time to play mom to the boy again.

"Don't you have that assignment reaching the deadline soon?" Seoho says, trying to change the topic.

Geonhee gasps, his tears stopping. "Hyung, I forgot about that! What do I do?!" Then he starts crying again.

Seoho groans and runs to lock himself in the restroom. He needs a break.

His latest slash current client… ah, how should he describe it? The man is very, very rich and he pays really well. 

As night time comes at one particular boring day, he slurps the last drop of his instant noodle soup. Ah, he misses real food. His tiny stove hasn't been in use for so long. He loves trying new recipes when he has spare time but with the lack of money, he doesn't even dare to waste food.

"Money." He calls out as he lies on the cold floor of his small apartment.

Until when should he live this way? It's not like he is never thankful to have a roof over his head and noodles into his mouth, but he wants to, at least once, live normally like his other friends who don't have to worry about what to eat tomorrow. 

His phone beeps a few times and he ignores it, thinking that maybe it is from his mom or someone. But then again, the beeps sound a bit different…? Did he change the notification sound or something?

Wait.

_You've got an offer from a new daddy!_

"What the fuck-" He scrambles up, accidentally hitting his hand on the small table and wincing like a kid.

His phone has stopped beeping and there must have been like 4 messages or something. The device feels heavy in his hands and he quickly swipes the lock open past the cracked screen. It contains exactly four messages like: _Hello there. I stumbled past your profile and thought that I am interested in you. Do you mind if we talk more about this? You can choose the place and time, I don't mind._

My goodness, Seoho is this close to wheezing. It's been a while and he just forgets how he usually does this. Like, why is he shaking? He just needs to send a reply to agree and just match with this man later. Why is he so damn nervous? _Right, the noodles had expired so maybe that's why my stomach is so queasy._

He types a quick _thank you, yes sure,_ and attaches an address to a small comfy cafe just a block away from his work. If something bad happens, he can just run to hide behind Geonhee's lanky back.

 _Okay, I will see you later._ The reply says. An excited squeak slips past his lips and he is just so happy that he might have a chance to earn more money again.

At the assigned meeting, Seoho comes wearing the best outfit he could find in his closet: a grey Supreme hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a black snapback over his head. He is clearly a university student, he states it in his profile, so if the man would be disagreeing with his choice of outfit, he can just fuck off. Geonhee's texts accompany him while he waits, his feet jittery and his hands clammy. He hasn't told Geonhee about where he is right now, just telling that he will be late to work for a while so he begs the boy to cover for him.

The bell above the door chimes and Seoho sits up straight, his phone now locked in his hand. The door is behind him so he doesn't know whether the newcomer would be his new potential money giver or not. Someone stops by his side and he steals a quick look at the shoes. _Damn, it's Armani._

A gentle knock on the table. _Long fingers._

"Seoho?" The man asks, with a voice that clearly sounds young and not someone in their fifties.

"Y-yes!" He answers with a voice that comes out more squeaky than he expects. Upon lifting his head, his eyes met with a pair of dark orbs which is looking straight at him.

_My God. How old is this man? He looks so hot-_

"Hello." The man greets, taking a seat across him. 

Seoho swallows secretly at the display of the suit adorning the man's fit body. _Givenchy. Just how rich is he?_

They have a long and detailed conversation over a cup of caramel macchiato and a coffee with less sugar. Seoho finds out the man’s name is Kim Youngjo (certainly sounds like the name of a king he remembers learning back at middle school), that the man is a whole thirty years old (and can still be this hot), and also he is willing to pay as much as Seoho demands for a contract for a month.

By the end of the meeting, Seoho walks into the family restaurant and is greeted with a curious Geonhee asking where he has been; with an additional personal contact in his phone.

 _Kim Youngjo - Client #9_ ; he has named it.

The work is pretty much simple just like the previous ones. The man is a busy businessman, working eight hours a day from Monday to Friday, being the CMO (or chief marketing officer, as Seoho finally googles it), and all he needs to do daily is to text him. The man tells him that he has the habit of forgetting his surroundings whenever he is at work so a reminder about the outside world would be nice. He has been doing it ever since, sending random texts as greetings everyday, sending weird memes he receives previously from Geonhee, or just asking random scientific questions just to distract the man from whatever papers he is taking a break from.

Another job for him is to come whenever the man feels like taking a _real_ break, either it’s for a meal together at any fast food restaurant, or sit by the Han River with soju bottle in their hands, or go play some childish arcade games at the streetsides. 

It’s all been a habit that he develops with Youngjo (now he can comfortably call him by the name after struggling with _Mr. Kim_ for a whole week). His bank account has never been this fat for a whole month, dear god. Once the contract of a month is over, Youngjo offers him an extension for a while six months because, as per the man’s words, “I’m addicted to your scientific jokes.”

Entering the second month of his contract with Youngjo, Seoho has never felt like running away this bad. Why? Because he is invited to the man’s penthouse. It’s a very luxurious penthouse, located at the heart of Cheongdam and he is very, very anxious that he would break something. Youngjo assures him that he can break anything, he can just buy it again anyway (wow, talk about being a rich ass man).

They have developed this friendship, accepting the gap between their age and the state of their contract. He gives Youngjo the freedom he wants to feel, and in return, the man tells him everything about life that he hasn’t known just yet. Ten years apart makes it feels like they are an adult and a little boy, but Seoho is already twenty and he can make decisions with his life and he can drink and he can go to a nightclub. Youngjo was just born ten years earlier than him, nothing is different between them.

He sits there, legs up to his chest and chin propper on his knees, as he listens to Youngjo telling him about his long week at work. It’s Saturday, he doesn’t have any class and the man doesn’t have work, so it’s a perfect time for them to relax. Seeing the man out of his expensive suit, just wearing a simple white t-shirt and loose jeans, it’s a whole different sight. He looks… more normal like this.

Youngjo tells him about how he ends up joining the community. It’s because of a friend of his, pulling a prank on him by creating an account for him. At first, he is angry with his friend for dragging him into this useless thing ( _useless he says_ ), but then when he is about to terminate his account, he stumbles over Seoho’s account and thinks that he is kinda cute (in which Seoho grunts in embarrassment at that), and decides to message him altogether.

The man clearly doesn’t expect to be having so much fun just by doing this. It’s like he is paying to gain a new friend (which is not entirely wrong), but in a whole different way. Seoho nods and tells that he is kinda desperate for money to live, and he tells Youngjo that he has a few clients before this (in which the man narrows his eyes at the mention of that, he is not really sure why), and that Youngjo is practically his life saver when he is this close to become poor.

Youngjo laughs at that, a hand reaching to pat his head, and tells him that he can ask for help anytime he needs it. He considers them as friends so it’s only right for friends to help each other.

Okay, if he doesn’t mind helping… Seoho pulls out his assignment books and offers a tiny innocent smile, which Youngjo groans at and shakes his head. 

In the end, the man helps him with so much difficulty anyway.

Seoho grants him a _thank you, hyung,_ and Youngjo buys him pizzas for dinner.

The fourth month of their contract, Youngjo begs him to skip one class so they could go shopping for something very, very important and urgent. Seoho doesn’t mind skipping his class once in a while so he agrees without thinking twice, but he certainly doesn’t expect to be dragged into a tailor shop. _Again, Givenchy_.

Like an idiot, Seoho stands there while the tailor measures his body up, down, sides, around, while Youngjo is talking to someone else at the other side of the shop, a frown on his face. He really wants to ask what the hell is going on here, but he barely has any chance because he is dragged again to try on so many suits. 

Youngjo sits there on the leather couch, _just like in various romance dramas_ , while judging the suits being put on Seoho’s body. He either just says: _not this one_ , or _try another_ , or _I don’t like the color,_ and finally, _okay, I’m taking this one_.

When finally they are in the confines of the man’s Porsche, is when Seoho finally can ask what the _fuck_ is going on. Youngjo offers him a smile, kinda uneasy if you ask him, and the man tells him that he has an important party tonight and he needs to bring himself _a date_. Seoho is this close to jumping out of the car if not for the vehicle is driving, and he heaves a breath.

“ _Me?_ ” He shrieks, pointing a finger to himself. Youngjo just simply nods his head, a hand on the wheel and another on the gear ( _that’s fucking hot_ ).

“Why me?” He asks again.

“Why not you?”

“I am just a kid?”

Youngjo laughs. “You said you are an adult though?”

Seoho’s mouth hangs open and he throws his hands in the end, bumping them against the roof of the car, giving up. Youngjo laughs loudly at his antics.

The party, as he concludes, is boring as hell. He now knows why Youngjo insists on bringing him alone. The only good thing is that the food tastes good so the both of them try every bit of the food served there.

At some point, Seoho points out to one old businessman and he tells Youngjo that the man is his old client. He thinks about saying hi but Youngjo doesn't seem to like it, judging by the expression on his face. 

"Stay here." Youngjo says, sternly.

"Eh, but I will just say a quick hi and-"

"You are going to stay and that's final." The older man says and Seoho nods his head. Yeah, he is being paid to accompany Youngjo anyway. 

Youngjo curls an arm around him, placing his hand on his hip. Previously, the man has always put a hand on the small of his back, but right now, he is holding him close.

Okay, Seoho certainly has a rule about tolerating skipship but they are friends so maybe he can let this one slide.

Until the end of the party, Youngjo keeps his hand there on his hip, keeping him secure by his side, no matter how many people talk to him about business. Seoho just stays silent, offering a tiny smile because he doesn't understand anything about business, please, and he just sips at his champagne once in a while until Youngjo decides that he has enough of that and takes it away from him.

Before they walk out of the venue, someone shakes Youngjo's hand for a goodbye and says, "Your date is very fabulous, Mr. Kim."

Seoho keeps his mouth shut until they get back into the car and Youngjo grins at him.

"See? No one can resist staring at you. I have told you that you look gorgeous tonight. Believe me."

He rolls his eyes, though the flush on his face betrays him. It might be because he is shy or because of the champagne.

The Holy Exam period comes slapping him in the face. He barely manages to study, pulling an all nighter, and trying to copy Geonhee's friend, Hwanwoong's notes for all the things he misses. It lasts for a whole ten days so he tells Youngjo that he needs to study to pass this semester.

Youngjo texts him every morning to cheer him up and he replies with a _wish me luck, hyung!_ before he enters the room.

The first week of exam comes and goes like a storm, too quick for him to comprehend and too powerful for him to defend himself. Youngjo tells him to take a break for the weekend and to come visit his penthouse so he can relax. 

Being a great host, Youngjo lets him take over the coffee table with his books and papers, despite the older man's suggestion to relax. But no, Seoho is determined to score a good point for the Monday exam because that subject is actually his favorite. The fried chicken besides him is practically ignored as he reads his notes over and over again, until the pencil rolls away, until his papers are folded at the corners, until he falls asleep with his cheek squished into the fold of his book.

He wakes up in the master bedroom, blanket thick and warm on top of him, and Youngjo falls asleep on the couch with the TV on.

The last exam is over and Seoho practically skips his way out of the room. It's a whole two weeks of break for him and he can't hold back his excitement at the thought of sleeping in until noon.

He is tackled from behind, by none other than Geonhee, and Hwanwoong (who has recently joined their little circle). Geonhee curls their elbows together and Hwanwoong, who is a lot more shorter, is glued on his other side, head against his shoulder. Not his fault that he is squishy and comfortable to hug.

As they walk towards the front gate while discussing what they are going to eat, he hears someone call for his name and the three of them stop walking altogether.

It's Youngjo, standing in front of his Porsche, dressed in white dress shirt and suit hanging on his arm.

"Hyung." Seoho calls in surprise because he doesn't remember telling the man his schedule?

Youngjo's eyes sharply dart between Geonhee and Hwanwoong, before coming back to him.

"Is your exam finished?" The man asks the obvious, certainly. Seoho shrugs out of his two friends' grip, ignoring Geonhee's questions about _who is that mister, Seoho hyung_ , and Hwanwoong's fake gasps. He walks closer to the older man who greets him with a pat on his head.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?"

"What else? Fetching you, of course."

Uhhh? "But don't you have work or something?"

Youngjo shrugs. "I can skip too, not that important anyway. Come on, you don't have any plan, don't you? We are going to be late." 

Seoho squeaks when the older man takes his backpack off his shoulder. "I don't have a plan, yes, but where are we going?"

"You will know later. Come on."

Reluctantly, he has to cancel the lunch proposal with his friends and excuse himself away. Geonhee stares at him with that familiar worried look on his face ( _text me if something bad happens, hyung! I will come and get you!_ ) and Hwanwoong waves bye while wiggling his eyebrows.

Youngjo drives them away, not to the direction of his penthouse, not a restaurant, but somewhere further.

"Okay, where are you taking me, hyung, seriously?"

The older man grins. "We are going on a trip."

Seoho's jaws drop.

Airport is the first destination. Youngjo takes him to Jeju with a whole private jet ( _what the fuck, hyung!_ ) and it's a surprise trip to celebrate the end of his exams.

Jeju is… amazing. He knows he doesn't bring anything except his backpack which doesn't hold any necessary thing for a trip, but Youngjo has it all planned for them.

The house they will be staying for the next four days and three nights is huge, for fuck's sake. It's pretty and he can't help himself from taking a picture of himself at the balcony and sending it to his friends. Geonhee replies with a cry emoticon and Hwanwoong is, as always, being weird by sending him a kissing emoji.

Youngjo takes him out to buy some new clothes and get some food. They have fun, no, it's mostly he has a lot of fun. He hasn't been on a trip for so long, and a trip back home to Daejeon doesn't count, okay.

He goes swimming, fishing, eating the most expensive seafood, and even spends a penny from Youngjo's wallet to buy a couple of gifts.

"Thanks, hyung." He has said when they settle on the chair at the balcony, looking out to the beach. Tomorrow, they will have to fly back though.

"I'm happy you had fun. You deserve it." Youngjo ruffles his hair.

Seoho smiles and then catches the sight of a shooting star. 

"Hyung, look!" He points up, completely missing the way the older man is staring, "A shooting star! Hurry, make a wish!"

"You still believe in that childish thing?" Youngjo asks with a laugh.

He closes his eyes and nods. "Of course, it doesn't hurt to believe in good things."

_What should I wish for? Ah. I wish to get more money and not have to struggle with life anymore. And also, I want to be happy._

"Okay, done. What did you wish for, hyung?" He asks while glancing aside, only to find the older man staring at him blatantly.

"I didn't get to wish anything."

"You just missed a very important phase in your life, hyung. I can't believe you-"

The words die on his tongue when the older man leaps forward and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Seoho stares wide eyed at the man and Youngjo just grins at him.

"You are looking too cute. I can't help myself." He says cheekily.

Seoho stutters for a second before he pushes the man away.

"What the hell, hyung," he laughs as hard as he can to cover the sounds of how loud his heart is beating.

When the trip is over and he is back at the small of his one man apartment, both Geonhee and Hwanwoong crash for a sleepover. It's expected, he knows they will want to hear the _juicy_ details of his impromptu trip. There is nothing in particular to tell anyway, and he just shrugs and tells a few random things and gives them the souvenirs.

Geonhee is curious of who the man is, and Seoho, feeling like he owes Geonhee an explanation, spills the tea. The result? Yeah, just as expected. Geonhee panics, flailing his long arms around until their chips drop to the floor and many mineral water bottles topple all over the place. All the while, Hwanwoong is cackling like a witch.

They, mostly Hwanwoong, ask for the _really juicy_ details. Like, how did he start that, how did they meet, how did everything go, and how does it feel to have a sugar daddy. Now that Hwanwoong mentions it, Seoho realizes that he hasn't recently considered the older man as his bank account. Like… he sees Youngjo as a friend he can have fun with, a hyung he can seek for advice. He doesn't know when it changes, but it is not that bad though.

"So, you don't sleep with him?" Hwanwoong asks, looking so sad and dejected and all disappointed. Geonhee looks this close to crying.

"What- of course I don't! I stated it in my rules!"

"What a bummer." Hwanwoong grumbles, "With someone like that, I wouldn't mind it."

For some reasons that he isn't sure what they are, he feels slightly _offended_ and _ticked off_ at the thought that Hwanwoong _wouldn't mind_.

"You don't deserve my humble abode. Get out, you kid." He pushes the boy away, although joking but he makes sure to put some power on his hands. No one can understand his sudden anger, not even himself, or maybe they just see it as him joking around.

Hwanwoong throws himself at him and they fight with lots of laughter, soon Geonhee joins at the thought of 'cuddling'.

Before they all fall asleep, Seoho finds that his phone is broken even more.

It's another calm day at work. They are still on break, a week left until another wave of hell will start. There is only a mother and a child eating at the corner of the restaurant and then the rest of the tables are empty. It's kinda boring at work today after spending a few days at Jeju.

Geonhee is currently washing the dishes in the kitchen so he is left with register machine duty. 

The door to the restaurant creaks open and Seoho blurts out the words he has spoken for daily which are _welcome, what would you like to order_ in a boring tone.

Surprise; it's Youngjo, and not some random customer.

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" He asks in surprise. Youngjo knows where he works but never has the chance to come.

The older man has this frown on his face.

"Why are you not responding to my texts or answering my calls?" 

"Oh, that," Seoho snickers shyly while scratching at the back of his head, "My phone died."

"Of battery?"

"No, like, died. Broke. End. Finish." He pulls the device out from the pocket of his apron. The cracked screen is pitch black.

Youngjo stares. "When are you going to get a new one?"

"Uh, maybe after work ends? There is this thrift store near here and my friend works there so he told me about this second-hand phone that I could-"

"No need." Youngjo cuts him off, completely catching him off guard.

"Uh, what?"

"I will be back in thirty minutes. Wait for me." The older man says and Seoho nods dumbly.

"Okay? I'm working here anyway?"

The man leaves the restaurant just as fast as he enters earlier and Seoho is left confused. 

"Who's coming in, hyung? A customer?" Geonhee asks from behind.

"Uh… no one in particular."

Exactly 29 minutes later, Youngjo comes back, this time holding on a paper bag. It is being handed directly to him, who is not really sure what is going on.

"What… is this?"

Youngjo makes a gesture for him to just take a look and he does just that. With a pretty wrapping paper, he finds out that it's a brand new iPhone. One that he could never imagine to possess.

"Hyung, what the hell," he breathes out, "No, I can't take this-"

"Take it. It's a gift anyway."

"What gift? I don't even celebrate anything!"

"Take it so I can contact you anytime without having to wait for you to find some wi-fi. Like, seriously."

Seoho blows a heavy sigh. Youngjo chuckles and reaches to pat his head.

"Make sure to put my number on your first dial."

"...thanks, hyung. I could never pay it back to you-"

Youngjo clicks his tongue. "I don't ask you to pay me back. Just reply to my texts, that's all."

Seoho puts the phone aside and nods. "Okay."

Hwanwoong whistles and Geonhee has his mouth wide open when they notice his brand new phone. Seoho doesn't mean to show off about it but he just forgets that those two haven't found out about it yet, so when he whips the device out to reply to Youngjo's text, that's a surprise.

"Should I find myself a sugar daddy too?" Hwanwoong asks himself. Geonhee slaps him on his arm, shaking his head.

"Please don't. It's enough that Seoho hyung already has one, I don't need you to start this too."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Seoho murmurs, "I gained a new friend from it."

"Friend? Is it really just a _friend_ to you?"

"Oh, shut up, shorty." He retorts, ignoring how his head is suddenly dizzy from overthinking.

It's Saturday, already the weekend again and his break will be officially over in less than 48 hours. He will be back to attend his classes on Monday and he really can't handle this reality now.

Youngjo calls him in at early 9 am, effectively knocking the sleep away from his eyes. The blasting sound of the ringtone is still so foreign to him.

 _Get ready_ , he says, _I'm coming to get you in twenty minutes_ , he says, and he sounds so excited. Seoho can't even deny the man so he just gets ready according to the order.

The Porsche comes into his sight as he stands out of his apartment block and he easily hops into the car. Youngjo says _let's have a food party today_ and he drives them both to get the groceries, which Seoho once again doesn't deny because he is actually quite famished.

A shopping cart in hold, Seoho moves through the aisle with an excited mind at the thought of food. Youngjo laughs behind him, trying to run after him. He doesn’t know what the older man wants to buy anyway so he finally stops at some point and waits for Youngjo to catch up to him.

With all the important necessities filled almost the whole cart, the older man tells him to finally _grab some delicious snack, I don’t know any good brand_. Oh, Seoho is a pro in the term of snack, so he pushes the cart towards the shelves of various snacks. He grabs some, but he still asks for the man’s permission because it’s practically his money they are going to spend (he would never be able to pay for all these). Youngjo comes behind him and reads the package in his hands; their proximity pretty close causing Seoho to hold his breath. Weird. Maybe he is really hungry.

They buy a lot. It’s in a whole big box and a smaller box, sitting there at the backseat while they sing along to the song on the radio while driving back to the older man’s penthouse.

Youngjo insists on lifting the biggest box and tells him to just help him open the door. 

“What’s the code? I don’t know.” Seoho says while stepping back to let the place’s owner type in the secret code.

“902. Hurry, it’s heavy.”

Seoho nods and types in the code, listening to the door beeping before they hurriedly enter to drop the groceries down. It’s kinda surprising for a bit to him that Youngjo spills the code to his place so easily to a stranger; he is practically a stranger, no?

“That’s my passcode,” Youngjo says all too suddenly, surprising him, “You are welcomed anytime. If I happen not to be home by the time you come, just get in on your own, okay?”

Oh.

“Okay.” He mutters softly and receives a pat on his head before the older man makes his way into the kitchen.

Seoho sniffs awkwardly, trying to swallow the weird bile in his throat.

They cook some random food; mostly he does it more because Youngjo remembers about him telling that he loves trying random recipes but can barely do it nowadays because of the money. The older man entertains him by asking so many questions about what and how and why, and for once, Seoho enjoys having an audience when he works his magic.

Fortunately, the food he cooks is quite tasty and Youngjo keeps eating more and more. He is glad, grinning happily while swinging his feet under the table. Youngjo pretends to kick his ankle and they end up in a foot fight for the rest of the meal.

They have fun a lot without having to get out of the house. There are lots of movies they can play in Youngjo’s wide home theater, munching on snacks bought previously, and finding some childish games that Youngjo doesn’t remember buying.

Eventually, at two pm or something, Youngjo receives a call about an urgent meeting even though it’s not a working day. Seoho can see the change on the older man’s face, from happy to completely annoyed with how his day off is disturbed.

He can just go home, he says, but no, Youngjo insists on taking him along to the office. It will only be a quick meeting, he assures, but Seoho is actually not assured. Youngjo changes his outfit into something semi formal and kindly lends Seoho his shirt and coat, begging, or practically forcing (with a whine) for him to join him at his office.

And off they go, with Seoho unable to resist the older man.

The company is a huge, tall building, but since it’s Saturday, no one is really working there.

He is still unsure whether he is allowed to enter, considering he is still a _kid_ , and he doesn’t work there. Youngjo grabs his hand and drags him inside, not letting go for the whole elevator ride either. Seoho stays frozen as he stares at their reflection on the elevator metal door, barely listening to Youngjo telling him that he can roam in his office only, because he doesn’t want to lose Seoho in this big building.

The office is, just as expected, wide and rich. Youngjo pulls him towards the couch, finally letting his hand go to let him sit down. Seoho looks around, a bit nervous of breaking things, but Youngjo assures him that he doesn’t have to be worried about anything.

The man lends him his notebook and tab in case he is bored or in need for some entertainment. He nods and promises to stay here all the time, waving bye to Youngjo who runs to the door to attend this damned urgent meeting. _Please be back soon_ , he whispers in a tiny voice, but Youngjo hears it anyway and nods his head.

He spends his time walking around the office, peeking into random things and looking out through the wide window down to the cars driving on the street. When he is bored, he whips out his phone to bug Geonhee and Hwanwoong, asking what they are doing, and telling that he is currently at Youngjo’s office waiting for the man to finish his meeting. Hwanwoong, the weird kid, sends him an emoji of eyes and he doesn’t understand what it means, honestly. 

The games in his phone are boring and he has already spent half of the battery on Youngjo’s tab. He sighs and glances at the clock. It’s been two hours already and the meeting still has yet to finish. He sends a text to Youngjo, just to check, _what’s taking you so long_ , with a sad emoji. No answer, of course, he knows the man wouldn’t be able to reply to him anyway.

It’s too silent here, no sound, no music, no people; Seoho feels his eyelids drooping down.

Youngjo rushes back to his office when the meeting is over, files clutched messily in his arm. It’s already five past fifteen and he is so sorry for making Seoho wait for so long. He can only form his apologies and gets ready to sprout it all out, only to find Seoho asleep on a weird position on the couch.

He sighs fondly. God, he is sorry.

He puts the files back to his desk, not caring about the state of those. He grabs the untouched notebook and the tab and brings them back to his desk. Seoho is still asleep, so deep, not even awakened when Youngjo heaves him up on his back.

The office turns pitch black when he flicks the light and he walks out with a snoring Seoho on his back. He can hear the steady breathing on his ear and he smiles in amusement. On his way out, he meets Geonhak and nods his head to simply greet the other, unable to make any hand gestures. Geonhak lifts an eyebrow to question who he is actually piggybacking but Youngjo just shakes his head slightly.

With Seoho strapped safely on the passenger seat, he drives back home without the sound of radio. He keeps stealing glances at the sleeping boy, unable to hold his soft laugh when the sudden noise of car honking barely disturbs the other.

Seoho sleeps like a baby, he concludes, as the other remains unbothered even after he puts him in his bed. He runs his hand through the sleeping boy's hair and chuckles when he hears Seoho whine in his sleep.

Cute.

Classes and then work. Work on assignments and then wipe the table clean. Check on his bank account and then send more than half of it straight to his parents. 

It's been like that for so long that Seoho sometimes forgets that he has his own needs too. Don't get his wrong, he loves his parents to death, and he puts them as his first priority, but he has this habit of holding back his wish until he forgets about it.

After meeting Youngjo, that changes completely. It's no longer classes and work; it's now replying to a text asking whether he has lunch yet. It's no longer work on assignment and wipe the table; it's now also typing the passcode into the penthouse to give the man a surprise visit. It's no longer check his bank account and send the money, but also spare some amount to treat himself once in a while.

He knows that he has made quite _some_ money after joining the community, but he just can't get rid of this habit of using his things until they are very ugly and completely broken. Like, his coat, his shoes, his phone. 

But then again, now, Youngjo buys him everything. Practically every single thing.

The six month contract ends last week and two weeks ahead, Youngjo has renewed the contract for another six months and it's just a whole.new experience for him because no other client has ever used his service for this long. Youngjo is certainly the first in many things; oh, including the breaker in Seoho's rules.

Youngjo loves skinship, he notices. The older man enjoys patting his head, ruffling his hair, getting very close until all he can smell is his cologne, and recently, Youngjo loves holding his hand. 

Like, most of the time it's not necessary at all, but he just does it. When they cross the street, when they walk back to the car after having a meal at the McDonald, when they pick groceries at the mart, when they stand behind the line waiting for their coffee, etc.

The real question is: _why is Seoho allowing it?_

He has some reasons. He feels like he owns the older man because honestly speaking, Youngjo's money keeps him going everyday, really. And then Youngjo has helped him in a lot of things. Youngjo has become a very good friend to him. Youngjo just… fills his daily life. 

And those reasons are reasons he _makes_ for himself.

Ignore that.

Those are _the_ reasons.

The door beeps and Seoho lifts his head from his book. He has been staying in Youngjo's penthouse since a few hours ago, doing his assignments while waiting for the older man to come back home. It's six pm, kinda late.

"Hyung?" He calls.

He hears a soft hum and he leaves his books altogether, padding his way towards the door.

"Hyung?" He calls again to grab the man's attention. Youngjo takes too long just to take off his shoes.

"Hey." Comes the weird response.

"Hyung, are you okay- wahh!" He squeaks when the older man walks forward and topples down against him.

"Am tired." Youngjo whispers against his shoulder.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" He tries to push the man back to his feet but then he feels the slight burn on the skin, "Hyung, are you getting sick? You are warm."

"Mmh, not sure." The older man says, slumping even more against him and Seoho grunts while trying to drag the man into the house.

Okay, so, in conclusion, Youngjo is sick and he is very _clingy_. He helps the man sit down and asks him about various questions, and whips up a quick porridge for him to eat. The older man refuses to get up without being assisted and Seoho spends the rest of the night playing nurse to him.

Youngjo demands a hug and the word _no_ is on the tip of his tongue, but as he sees how red the older man's eyes are, he gives up and once again crosses his own rule.

"Thank you," Youngjo whispers into his shoulder, with his voice thick and muffled. Seoho puts his hands awkwardly on the man's back to pat him.

"It's nothing."

Youngjo hums and tightens his hold. For someone who has a fever, he surely has that much power left.

"Go sleep, hyung."

"...'kay."

Seoho heaves a sigh when the older man sleeps right away after his head hits the pillow.

There goes another calm night.

Youngjo’s fever doesn’t go down in the morning and Seoho scrambles around the penthouse to do something. He doesn’t think the older man can even go to work in a condition like this but he doesn’t know who to inform about the man’s absence. He can go to the man’s office to talk about this, but it will take him an hour to go there and he actually has a class in less than thirty minutes. Also, he doubts anyone in the company will believe his words anyway.

There is this idea of calling for any friend of Youngjo but he doesn’t know anyone and he doesn’t want to be rude too. But really, a miracle comes; Youngjo’s phone rings at the most perfect time and he scrambles to get the device.

COO Kim Geonhak; it says.

“Wake up, man. You got off pretty late yesterday so I know you are going to-”

“Uh.” Seoho stutters into the phone, completely silencing the man from the other line, “Uh, hello, mister. Youngjo hyung currently has a fever, and I don’t think it would be a good idea for him to go to work so- um, yeah,”

“I see.” The man from the other line responds, “I suppose you are going to take care of him?”

“Yeah,” Seoho whispers while running a hand over the older man’s hair to feel his temperature. “He is still sleeping right now.”

“Okay, thank you. Please take care of him.”

“Yes, sir. I will tell him later that you called.”

Okay, here is the plan. His class is going to start in twenty minutes and while he doesn’t mind skipping it, he actually has to give in the assignment because that serves a big point for him. Geonhee answers his call in five seconds and he starts telling a short version of the situation to his friend, asking if they can meet at the bus stop so he can give the boy his assignment. 

He runs out of the penthouse, grabbing any coat his hand could find first, his assignment in his clutch. Geonhee is already at the bus stop when he arrives with a coat that is definitely not his, it is dragging along his arms and legs but he can’t care about that for now. He fills in the information for Geonhee, telling him that he needs to go back and _please make any excuse for the professor, just say that I catch a cold or what, thanks, Geonhee, I owe you one!_

Youngjo is still sleeping when he arrives back at the penthouse and he uses the chance to whip a chicken soup or something. There is the medicine needed ready on the table and he just needs to cool this soup for a bit before he goes to wake the man up.

It takes a lot for Youngjo to flip his eyes open and Seoho starts telling him to sit up and eat this soup and meds and then he can go back to sleep. Youngjo doesn’t really say anything, he doesn’t even object when Seoho forcefully feeds him the soup and the meds, helping him gulp the water and telling him to go back to sleep.

He heaves out a breath when Youngjo is back snoring into his pillow. As he takes a glance at the clock, it takes him an hour already and there is a text from Geonhee saying that the professor completely buys his alibi.

Seoho massages his head at the sudden exhaustion he doesn’t realize approaching. The chair he is sitting on right now is kinda nice to be slept on, and he still can pay attention to the sleeping man in case he needs anything, with how he had placed the chair right beside the bed.

Okay, a quick nap sounds nice. Okay, let's close his eyes only for a while. Ten minutes top…

Youngjo shifts, he wakes up from his sleep and feels a whole lot better. Actually the fever is not that bad, but the exhaustion is. He has been pretty tired from work for the past few days.

He lifts a hand up to feel his own temperature. Okay, better. He also doesn't feel that dizzy anymore so yes, way better.

Upon glancing around, he finally notices Seoho sleeping on the chair, with his head lolling down until his chin meets his chest. A silent laugh bubbles in his chest and he carefully sits up, pushing the blanket aside so he can move. He sits on the edge of the bed, bending his head down to take a peek at the sleeping boy's face. Those squishy cheeks, damn adorable.

It looks uncomfortable sleeping on a chair like that and he taps on the boy's arm. Seoho doesn't react, only whining three seconds later and Youngjo gives up. Seoho is such a deep sleeper.

Okay, he doesn't have the energy just yet to get the boy into the bed so he just lies back and reaches for Seoho's hand. He will have to let him sleep on the chair like that. Maybe he will massage his neck or something later to ease the cramp…

Youngjo smiles and goes back to his sleep; his pinky tangling with Seoho's own just because.

A few weeks after the whole sick Youngjo fiasco, everything goes back to normal and it's only after a whole busy week that Seoho finally agrees to the man's proposal of drinking. It's been a busy week, assignments and projects everywhere and now that all those are over, he needs to get wasted or something.

With a movie playing and bottles of soju lying around, the both of them sit on the floor, ditching the couch and back against it. Their shoulder touching, sidearm pressing together, and toes curling into the fluffy carpet. Seoho grabs another piece of garlic bread, munching on it while chatting lightly with the older man. The movie plays in a low voice and none of them pays attention to it.

Youngjo asks him about his assignments and his friends, over trivial things that are happening in his life. In return, he asks about what the man's friend who called the other day thinks about him answering the call on the man's behalf, and Youngjo says that his friend is thankful to him for taking care of him.

As he takes another shot of the soju, he feels himself relaxing even more.

Eventually, he gets curious about something though.

"Hyung, I've wanted to ask. Feel free to ignore if you mind it, but where are your parents though?"

"Ah, it's okay to ask," Youngjo drinks, swallowing the soju, his adam's apple bobbing, "My parents are currently traveling around the world."

"Oh, I see." There, his curiosity is solved.

"Yeah, still acting like highschool sweethearts they are." The man chuckles.

"But, don't you feel lonely? Staying alone in this wide place, I mean?" 

Youngjo laughs softly, "No. I have you accompanying me anyway."

The soju might be too much in his system, because he feels the warmth creeping up his neck.

"It's not like I'm here 24/7, hyung." He laughs out his answer.

Youngjo stares, and Seoho has just realized that he is the object of the staring when a hand clasps the back of his head. His laughter dies down and Youngjo is leaning close towards him, _too close_ , until he has to stare cross eyed at the man.

Youngjo kisses him, so slowly, so gently. Their lips mold together, moving gently to test the water, despite the weird angle that actually hurts their neck muscles. Seoho breathes when he is being let go, and Youngjo just completely turns to face him, both hands up to grab his face.

Their mouths are attached again. Seoho lets the soju bottle drop from his hand, ignoring it as it rolls on the carpet, the liquid leaving a wet stain on the fur. He breathes heavily, lips parting open when Youngjo knocks on them with the tip of his tongue.

Tongue, Youngjo's tongue in his mouth is hot, wet, and Seoho tilts his head up even more. The older man kisses him so deeply, teeth digging into his lower lip, tongue licking every nook and every crevice of his mouth, hands tight and warm on each side of his face.

Seoho puts a hand on the older man's leg. Youngjo backs away for a good few seconds; the both of them panting for air, before the man surges forward again. This time, Seoho does the same and their teeth knock together, and suddenly it's all too hot here, too heavy, too needy.

His hands are up on the older man's shoulder, as Youngjo pulls him in even closer. All the time, their lips never stop moving, kissing greedily as if it's their last.

The kisses taste like soju and garlic.

The movie is over. The credits are rolling.

The wet soju stain on the carpet is slowly drying up.

And the thread between them is thinning.

"You look like you haven't had any time to sleep." Geonhee points it out the next day and Seoho ignores him.

"For me? You look like you just ate a whole spicy food. Look at your mouth, damn." Hwanwoong it is.

Seoho brings a hand up to tenderly run his fingers on his lips.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Geonhee, the ever so kind and attentive friend, asks him with worry written all over his face.

They are currently in a cafe, drinking their milkshake after sitting in a two hours class. 

"Nothing's wrong, really."

"No shit, Sherlock. You look awful. Now spill the tea." Hwanwoong taps the table.

Seoho sighs.

"Youngjo hyung and I kissed."

Geonhee's hands stumble with his milkshake and Hwanwoong grabs it before it could even spill.

"Excuse me?" 

He rubs his face with his hands, "That is the tea."

Both of his friends aren't saying anything for a while, they seem like processing the information, before finally Hwanwoong breaks the silence.

"So how many times did you kiss? Judging from your expression, I don't think it's only for once."

"It's…" He pauses for a second and he is actually unsure, "I don't know, I lost count."

Hwanwoong whistles. "So you made out with him."

"Practically yes."

Geonhee has his head in his hands. "What happened with your rules, hyung?"

"I… I don't know." He admits, "I don't even know since when my rules don't really matter. We have crossed past the rules anyway. So the rules are actually… useless."

"That explains the rawness of your lips, tsk." Hwanwoong clicks his tongue, "He could just eat your whole mouth."

Geonhee shrieks and his expression is so funny that Seoho feels himself smiling despite the situation. "He did exactly that already." 

Hwanwoong makes a face and Geonhee flails his hands all over, causing him to cackle at the two's reaction. It's so fun teasing these two.

"What did he say? Did you two talk or what?"

Seoho shrugs. "No. We just… made out for the rest of the night and fell asleep on the floor and I woke up with a massive headache from all the soju I had and a reminder that I would be late to class, so I just quickly woke him up to tell that I would be going."

"Then done? He hasn't texted or anything?"

"Yeah," Seoho checks on his phone, "No text."

"Do you-"

"Hyung, we are late for work!" Geonhee squeaks upon noticing the time.

Youngjo doesn't text but he comes to fetch him when working hours over. Geonhee nudges him on his ribs and points to the door where the older man is standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you finished?" Youngjo asks when he approaches him.

"Yes, just need to tidy some things and close."

"I can do it, hyung," Geonhee says from behind the cashier register, "You can go home."

He lifts an eyebrow, "But-"

Geonhee waves him off with his hand. "You can do it on my behalf next week."

Seoho rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine."

Seated in the passenger seat of the Porsche, he taps his fingers on his thigh as he follows along the beats from the music coming from the radio. The evening breeze blows gently when he rolls the window down. Youngjo is driving them somewhere away from the city.

"I have food at the back." The older man says when he drives them towards the start of a hill.

"Food? Why didn't I smell it?" Seoho glances back at the backseat and finds a few plastic bags.

Youngjo laughs and the car stops at the top of the hill. The sky has turned darker and Seoho doesn't realize that they have been driving for quite a long time for the stars to appear in the sky.

"Let's move to the back."

They sit at the backseat, the roof of the car opened, and boxes of pizza, chickens, and Chinese food sprawled open.

"This is too much," he gestures to the food.

"Eat until you are going to burst." Youngjo says, patting his head.

The food is delicious, the stars are twinkling so beautifully, and the soda is refreshing their throat. They chat, about many things, about their day, about classes, about work, about the crispy chicken, about the sweet sour sauce, about the spilled soda; until Youngjo surges forward to kiss him again.

Seoho's eyes fall shut and he just sits there, head tilted slightly up as Youngjo kisses him softly. This time, the kisses taste exactly like the Chinese food, like the chicken sauce.

Their teeth knock and they laugh. Youngjo is towering above him as he sits relaxed into the seat. The older man is back kissing him again, their lips twisting, making wet sticky noises that echo into the silent night.

The boxes of the food are taken away, back into the plastic bags and Seoho settles on a more relaxing pose that eases him into a drowsy state. All the while Youngjo is still kissing him softly and he is still responding, albeit a little lazily.

"I'm sleepy," he whispers in a tiny voice and Youngjo hums against his lips.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we are back in the city."

Seoho nods and smiles slightly when Youngjo puts a last peck on his lips.

The car drives but he barely pays attention to it, too sleepy to notice anything; too sleepy to even see the fond glances thrown at him through the mirror.

Kissing has been a very new habit that they develop into a daily routine. Like, it's something normal they do, just like hugging and holding hands. 

Their lips meet whenever they feel like it. When they meet up, when they joke around, when they watch the TV shows, when they share some food, when they have to separate ways; but no one really talks about it. They just… go along with it. It just feels nice to kiss one another so they turn a blind eye over it.

Youngjo, he discovers, is a very touchy and affectionate man once he gets to know him better. The older man loves holding him, be it his hands, his waist, his hips, his head, just anything on him. And Youngjo is one to show what he is feeling through gestures. When Youngjo is happy, his kisses are soft and breathy, when Youngjo is frustrated with something at work, his kisses turn rough and fast paced. Actually, Seoho likes both types though.

Also, Youngjo is not the type to be shy over public affection. When he wants to kiss him, he does so with ease, without caring that the people at the cafe are staring, that Geonhee is hysterical, that Hwanwoong is cackling like a mad man, that Seoho has to clutch on the older man's arms so he doesn't melt into the ground.

Just like this moment. The theater is dark, the romance movie is playing at the front, and everyone else is watching the movie; yet Youngjo is determined to bruise his lips.

"Hyung," he whispers when he backs away to breath, his voice coming out shaky.

Youngjo just hums and easily pulls him out of his seat, maneuvering him up onto his lap. Seoho manages a soft squeak, before the noise is muffled by another round of kiss.

His teeth are caressed by the man's tongue and he holds his hands forward to prevent himself from completely surrendering to the desire. Like, wow, Youngjo kisses like a pro and he is swayed into the mood.

He just hopes the people around them won't notice, because it's Saturday evening and the theater is pretty crowded. He hopes the movie is entertaining enough so they won't get to hear how his breathing is ragged, how sticky their saliva sounds, and how needy Youngjo's hums are.

Youngjo yanks him forward and his hands slip, falling down from propped against the older man's chest. His hands fall, dropped on Youngjo's crotch and he flinches at the fact that the older man is… aroused.

"Hyung," he calls shakily, palms against the rough texture of the man's jeans.

Youngjo breathes slowly, grabbing his wrists to stop them from moving further. 

"No, stop." Youngjo whispers in a low voice, and Seoho can actually see how affected the man is, despite the darkness of the theater.

He hears some talking coming from people, and he realizes that the movie is ending. Quickly, he scrambles back to his seat and waits for the light to return back into the studio. He is actually wary how messed up he looks right now.

Upon glancing to the side, Youngjo has this frown on his face and looks like he is holding back from something. Seoho spares a quick glance to the man's crotch and yes, he is hard.

"Let's go." The older man says, rising up from his seat. Seoho follows suit, trailing behind the man who suddenly goes very quiet.

The car ride out of the parking lot is filled with silence and Seoho thinks he can even cut the thick tension between them with a knife. It's so tense; himself, Youngjo's hands around the wheel. 

He glances again to the man's front pants.

He is not really sure actually… but there is this _desire_. They have gone past the boundaries anyway, so his conscience just flies out of the window when he reaches his hand forward to palm the man on his crotch.

Youngjo chokes on his breath, shocked at his sudden bold move. He can't even lift his eyes, too focused on grinding the heel of his palm on the hardness.

"Seoho," the older man calls in warning in his strained voice.

He ignores the call and proceeds to reach for the belt, undoing the loop and the button and pulling the zipper down. The outline of Youngjo's cock is already big and he almost hesitates for a second, but as he steals a quick glance up to how hard the man is breathing, his reluctance is gone in a second.

He slips a hand into the man's boxers and is met with hot, raging hard erection. He has never done this to anyone else before, only to himself, so he is doing what he would do if he is alone.

Youngjo parks at the side road. The street is pretty empty at night and the windows are tinted so it's all clear. 

He pulls the boxers down and reaches to hold on the cock with his two hands. Thick, long, and veiny, just like perfection.

The erection twitches in his hands and he stares in awe. Whenever he moves his hands up and down, it twitches and spurts a little bit of precum.

Youngjo's hands are on his face, all too suddenly, and then his lips are bruising his own. Seoho lets out a soft moan when teeth bite down on his lower lip. He tugs at the cock, pumping it to full hardness and swiping his thumb across the head.

The center console is actually disturbing but no one really cares about that.

Youngjo breathes down on his neck, his breathing warm and fast, and his voice is low and hoarse.

Seoho licks his lip as he focuses on jacking the man off. There are kisses on his neck and jaws and they have never gone this far before. The furthest they do all this time is making out until the both of them are all panting and weak, hands barely touching any part, but the desire has always been there.

Youngjo's eyes have always been very expressive, and he always finds desire in those eyes.

"Baby," Youngjo calls, nibbling weakly on a part of his neck.

Seoho feels himself getting aroused and he fastens his hands, until his wrists are sore, until the muscles on his forearms contract, until Youngjo is groaning into his neck, until white thick substance spills all over his hands.

His chest heaves at the realization of what he has done, but before he could dwell on it, Youngjo crashes his mouth on his own again. They make out, too heavy, too crowded in the car, too thick with tension.

"Let's get back home." Youngjo whispers against his swollen lips, voice promising of something real _good_ that Seoho is buzzing and looking forward to it.

The moment the door to the penthouse beeps close, Seoho is cornered against it by fumbling hands and greedy mouth. He lifts a leg up and grinds his knee on the man's crotch, knowing how sensitive it is for him after reaching his orgasm earlier.

"Oh, no, you don't get to keep teasing me." Youngjo says in a low tone, teeth pulling his lip before letting it go.

Seoho breathes, his hand being pulled and he is dragged into the bedroom. Youngjo pushes him to the bed and towers above him, attaching their mouths together again.

"Hyung." He calls weakly, moaning when hands come to grope his thighs.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Youngjo hums against his bare shoulder, his shirt dropping down his arm from a few loose upper buttons.

"I want to suck you," he whispers and the older man groans at that.

"God. Okay, go ahead."

Seoho takes off his socks and goes to kneel on the floor, looking up at the older man sitting in the bed, with a healthy flush on his face. Youngjo chuckles shakily, helping him take off his pants and pulling them down his strong legs.

A semi hard cock comes slapping him on his cheek and he lets out a tiny moan. He doesn't get a clear view of the cock earlier in the car and now he is having it right in front of his face.

His tongue peeks out and he licks the precum from the tip. Youngjo grunts at that, hands coming to grip at his messy hair. Seoho parts his mouth and lets the cock rest on his tongue, testing himself. The taste of the precum is bitter but it's addicting. He wants more.

Youngjo is breathing hard, and he uses that state of the older man as his advantage by going to swallow the cock wholly into his mouth. It doesn't fit all and he whines.

"Baby, fuck,"

Seoho covers the part that couldn't fit into his mouth with his hands. The tip hits the back of his mouth and he fights his gag reflex down. He is barely starting though.

His cheeks hollow in and he starts moving his head up and down, sucking the cock as if it's his favorite thing to do. He has never done this before, imagining it a lot of times, yes, but to do the real thing now is his first.

"Fuck, fuck." Youngjo curses, fingers tightening around the hair.

Seoho can feel the man holding back from fucking into his mouth and he is so thankful because his movement is sloppy and his saliva is dripping down everywhere. He pulls back, taking air into his lungs while kissing down along the shaft.

"Am I doing good?" He asks with his hoarse voice.

Youngjo caresses his head. "Very good, baby."

Seoho rewards the man for the compliment with putting the tip of the cock back into his mouth, his hands jacking the shaft. He doesn't want to bruise his throat, he still needs his voice to… scream later.

He is doing the bare minimum but Youngjo seems to enjoy it enough.

"I'm close, baby. Pull away." The older man warns.

Seoho does pull away but his mouth continues to hang open.

"In my mouth, please, hyung." He begs, tongue lolling out as he waits.

Youngjo groans, reaching a hand down to jack himself off at the sight of a waiting mouth. Seoho is not sure what goes into his head for saying those words, but he surely doesn't regret it at all.

Not when Youngjo's cock twitches, and then he closes his eyes as white ropes of cum spurt across his face, missing the aim of his mouth, but it's okay. Youngjo hisses at his powerful orgasm, chest heaving rapidly.

Seoho licks his lips, bringing a hand up to wipe the cum across his face and then sucking his own fingers for the taste. He hears a sharp intake of breath coming from the older man.

"God, Seoho, baby-"

He flips his eyes open and gazes up. He concludes that he seems pretty innocent with a flushed face but with cum streaks all over his cheeks; and that might have riled the older man even more.

Youngjo reaches to pull the shirt over his head, toned adult torso coming into view, before reaching down to help him up from the floor. The shirt is used to wipe the cum from his face and he is settled down on the older man's lap.

"You have been pretty naughty. Where did you learn all that?" Youngjo asks while kissing down his neck while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

Seoho tilts his head aside to give the man more access. "Nowhere. Just… mmh, my inner sense."

"Yeah?" Youngjo bites down on his shoulder. He squirms and nods his head.

He can feel the man's hands caressing his now bare torso, moving past his waist, and stopping at the start of his jeans. When he makes no rejection, Youngjo unbuttons the fabric and easily slips his big hands down, cupping his ass.

"Oh, baby, what do you want me to do to you right now, hm?"

"Anything," Seoho whispers, lifting his hips for a bit when the man struggles to get him naked, "Do _anything_ , hyung."

His jeans and underwear drop to the floor and his ass cheeks are in Youngjo's palms, groped until the flesh turns reddish. His breathing starts coming out in short little pants, hitting the older man on his shoulder. There are fingers massaging his ass like it's a dough, caressing and also groping and it makes him moan a little bit more.

Youngjo scoots back on the bed, until his hand can reach the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube from the second row. Seoho's heart beats in his chest, so fast, so quick, so strong, as realization starts hitting him on the head.

He is about to have sex with Youngjo.

Okay, it doesn't sound that bad.

He flinches when he feels coldness trailing down along the crack of his ass. Youngjo kisses his ear, taking the lobe in between his lips.

"Have you ever done this before?" 

Of course no. He barely has the time to have fun, let alone find a boyfriend.

As he shakes his head, he can feel the quirk of a smile coming from Youngjo's lips against his cheek. He can just imagine the smug and satisfied smile on the man's face.

"Gotta make it memorable for you then."

He is not sure what the older man means with that but all thoughts leave his head when a finger traces along the puckered opening of his rim. He has only ever touched himself there for like once or twice so it's all very new to him.

The first finger barely enters him but he is already panting, too aroused beyond everything. Youngjo's other hand is warm on his lower back, caressing gently. The finger wriggles in and he squirms in Youngjo's lap.

"Tell me if anything hurts," Youngjo whispers and he nods. 

Some minutes away, his head is blank and his saliva is trailing down his chin with how his mouth keeps opening. Three fingers in him and he is already a leaking mess, a whole whimpering, inexperienced boy at how _good_ it feels. 

Youngjo keeps him steady and he is not sure what is happening with himself; but he is already moving himself on the fingers. The older man laughs softly and goes to kiss the pulse on his neck, nibbling on his skin. It's barely anything, and he is already melting. 

The man is talking to him and he doesn't really listen. When the fingers leave him, he lets out a whine at the loss. Youngjo holds his face and they kiss again, tongues and lips and teeth all together. 

"Do you want to put it in on your own?" Youngjo murmurs into his mouth, and Seoho stutters in embarrassment.

"H-How?"

Youngjo offers a lopsided grin, so similar to a smirk. 

"How, you are going to ride me, of course."

Seoho squeaks in surprise, too embarrassed with the image in his head, but he has to admit that he wants to try it. Youngjo seems to notice his inner turmoil and the man kisses him gently.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to do it if you are not uncomfortable."

He fiddles with his fingers, "I… I want to."

"Okay, here." Youngjo hands him the bottle of lube and he shakily pours the liquid into his hands, before he goes straight to rub Youngjo's cock thoroughly with it. It's going to hurt, he knows, with how nice the man's size is.

Youngjo hisses at the coldness, eyes watching those small fingers lubing him up and down.

"Um," Seoho stutters and the man guides him, gently pulling him a bit forward. Wide, warm palms are placed on his hips and he reaches behind his back, holding the cock up.

He keeps his gaze locked with Youngjo's as he sinks down, and the stretch and the burn is instantly there. His eyes squeeze shut tightly and he pauses halfway. He can feel Youngjo stiffening beneath him.

Honestly speaking? The pain is too good and he would be an idiot to stop here.

Without thinking further, he sinks down until his butt meets the man's thighs, until he is panting hardly, until he can feel Youngjo's cock bulging from the inside of his tummy.

"...shit," he breathes out, chest heaving.

Youngjo carefully sits up to hold him close. "You okay, baby?"

“Yes.” He scrambles to find a purchase, placing his palms against the man’s chest to stable himself. Youngjo takes a hold of his head and kisses him again to distract him, he knows. The distraction works though, because all he can feel right now is Youngjo’s lips on his own and Youngjo’s hands caressing his sweaty body. The fingers trail along his neck, down to his chest, passing his nipples but not before giving them some teasing touches, and then stop on his cock.

“No, hyung, d-don’t,” he pushes the man’s hand away, “I will come if you do that.”

Youngjo chuckles against his cheek, smooching it afterwards. 

Seoho takes a deep breath and he grinds his hips down. It feels so full, too full. He can feel his rim is stretched around the cock, and he makes a move to start. Youngjo’s hands come up to rest on his hips, fingers digging into his ass cheeks.

“Damn it,” the older man hisses when he starts lifting himself up before slowly sinking down again.

The burn… it hurts so nicely. Seoho grits his teeth and actually seeks for more friction and he starts to pick up his pace.

Youngjo drops flat on the bed, enjoying himself, watching Seoho riding his cock. 

Seoho starts to get the pace he likes and he alternates in between grinding forward and bouncing up and down. He glances down and finds the older man with his eyes closed and mouth parted open, too lost in the bliss. He bends down until their chests are touching, brushing their lips together in which Youngjo immediately takes over the kiss until his saliva is all over them. His fingers drag along the older man’s chest, purposely leaving gentle scratches on the nipples, and he smiles slightly when Youngjo’s breath hitches.

“Oh, that’s not how you play, baby.” Youngjo murmurs while biting his bottom lip. Seoho hums softly, his exhaustion slowly building up.

“How do I play then, _daddy_?” His soft whisper takes Youngjo by surprise and damn, he can feel the older man’s reaction more than he sees it. Youngjo’s cock in him… it twitches.

“You want me to show you how I play?” Youngjo mumbles in a low voice, too low and kinda dangerous that Seoho regrets even letting that pet name spill past his lips.

“Uh,”

Youngjo grabs him up by his ass cheeks, groping so hard that it hurts, and then the older man plants his feet flat on the bed.

“This is how I _play_.”

Seoho’s mouth hangs open when Youngjo starts fucking up into him, jackhammering, thrusting, ruining his inside in a pace so fast that his whole body shakes. Long, dirty whimpers leave his mouth and he tries to find something, just anything, to grab so he doesn’t fall, but Youngjo doesn’t let him. He fucks into him, pushing his cock up into him repeatedly.

He falls forward, lying powerless and useless as Youngjo uses him as if he is a ragdoll. He screams in delight against the man’s shoulder, changing in between calling _hyung, hyung, hyuuuung,_ and letting the dangerous _daddy, daddy_ word heard by the man.

Youngjo takes him up, up so high to the sky, meeting the moon, seeing the bright stars, and then he drops down in euphoria when his peak hits him in a most amazing way that it hurts his throat with how loud he is being.

When he is being laid down on the bed on his side, Youngjo settles in between his legs. He lies there, eyes barely opening after coming down from such a strong orgasm, and he lets the man do anything he wishes. Youngjo pries his legs open, lifting one of his legs up and pushing it onto his chest. Seoho barely realizes that he is being fold into a half when the man starts fucking into him again.

His whines and whimpers fill the whole bedroom because Youngjo definitely is not finished with him. The man might have just started even.

He loses count on how many times he screams for the man’s name and when he feels a thick amount of cum trailing out of his entrance, he is already drowsy and it feels like he is flying around. He feels Youngjo’s arms around him, lips against his neck leaving many more marks, and warm breathing hitting his damp skin.

The night sky is dark.

The stars twinkle.

The air in the room is damp.

The soft snores echo in the bedroom.

The sweaty, exhausted limbs tangle together.

And the thin thread between them finally snaps.

It’s Sunday morning and the rain is falling lightly.

Youngjo wakes up from his deep, exhausted sleep, finding the other side of the bed empty. It’s still warm and he kicks the blanket away. There is a faint sound of the stove in the kitchen and he hurriedly grabs his boxers on the floor, wearing it while making his way to the door.

Seoho is there, dressed messily with his shirt from the night before and some shorts, hunched over something in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Youngjo calls while coming right up to the other.

Seoho flinches in surprise at the sudden voice and then Youngjo is already hugging him from behind.

“What kind of coffee is this? Do you even drink instant coffee?” He asks, shaking the package of coffee that Youngjo doesn't remember owning.

“I’m not sure,” Youngjo mumbles, burying his sleepy face into the other’s neck after pulling the shirt away for a bit so he can kiss the skin there. Seoho doesn’t move, just letting him do it while still reading the package.

“Oh, it expired last month. What other messes do you have in your kitchen, hyung?” Seoho asks while putting the instant coffee down on the counter. Youngjo shrugs.

“How are you feeling?” The older man asks.

Seoho takes a breath, “Okay. Kinda sore, but okay.” He murmurs, smiling when the lips on his neck tickle him.

“Hmm, good.”

There is silence between them and the only noises heard are the water boiling in the kettle and the raindrops hitting the windows. Eventually, the water is boiled and Seoho taps the older man on his arm.

“Can you let go? The water is done.”

Youngjo pretends that he doesn’t hear him so he resorts to pinching the man’s skin. The reaction is immediate; Youngjo steps back with a hiss and Seoho grins in a victorious way. 

“You are so mean.” Youngjo murmurs.

Seoho rolls his eyes and pours the water into two cups of instant tea instead of coffee. While waiting for the tea to cool down, he spins around and leans forward, leaving a soft kiss on the older man’s lips.

“If I’m being mean, I won’t do this.” He whispers.

Youngjo lifts his hands up to envelope him in a hug and he quickly steps back.

“No, mister. I stink and I haven’t brushed my teeth, so no.”

The older man purses his lips, “I don’t mind.”

“Well, I do mind so sit your flat ass on the chair.”

Youngjo gives him a lopsided grin. “Yeah, sure. Your ass is certainly _not_ flat, I know.”

Seoho flushes and makes a face at the man. “Shut up, hyung.”

Just like any other things before, they don't talk about it. They just settle into their normal daily life, just with another addition of sex every once in a while. No one addresses the elephant in the room.

After that first time they slept together, he tells his two friends about it and Geonhee really chokes on his drink that Hwanwoong has to slap the boy on his back to let his breath again. Seoho offers a guilty smile as he stares at Geonhee who is trying to collect the air back into his lungs.

Hwanwoong, _as always,_ is the weird one because he is asking so many questions for details. Geonhee begs him to _stop, stop, not in front of me, please_ and Seoho spares him by not answering. It's not like he is going to spill his sex life story to his friends anyway. 

He still has classes to attend, assignments to finish, exams to take, and a job to work on. The family restaurant is slowly becoming crowded again and while he is happy about that, he is also tired from having to attend his classes and work till late in the evening. 

Youngjo is still the same, though he is even _way more_ touchier than ever. Like, some flicks snap in him that causes him to act so touchy and all. Seoho doesn't mind it but his body deserves to rest too. Sure, sex with Youngjo is good, amazing, mindblowing even, but after a long day, he would like to rest properly too without having a cock stuffed into his ass (not that he doesn't like it but you get his point).

"Tired?" Youngjo asks him, voice muffled into his shoulder. He nods his face and buries it furthermore into the pillow. After Youngjo gets him from his work, he throws himself on the man's bed to rest.

"Have you eaten anything?" 

Seoho wants to answer, _yeah, fries,_ but he is too tired to move and too sleepy to answer so he resorts to ignoring the man. He can feel the bed dips around and then there is silence for a few seconds, and then his body is moved further to the center of the bed.

"Baby must be very tired. Sleep well." Youngjo mumbles against his ear before leaving a kiss on his cheek.

He hums and goes straight to dreamland. Some time later, he blindly feels Youngjo pulling him into his arms.

At some other time when he is feeling too energetic to even sleep, he has the man wrapped around his fingers (practically and literally). Youngjo bucks his hips forward and Seoho coos at how the cock in his hand is spilling precum. It's more often these days that their originally teasing, fun kisses turn steamy immediately, and in the end resulting in them losing their clothes.

They have done it the most in the bed because that's the most comfortable spot. But on some other occasion, Youngjo has him pinned against the shower glass while the older man is pounding into him from behind. Sex in the shower is the cleanest because the water is pouring on them and they can just wash everything away again after they are done.

Other than the addition of sex in their daily life now, Youngjo has also doubled the amount of his texts, and also the payment being sent to his bank account. Seoho almost forgets about the deal and the contract if not for the notification about him receiving funds.

The texts are cheesy, pick up lines, or just lame jokes, or just asking whether he eats, when he is finished with work, whether he does well in his exams, and so on. Sometimes there are phone calls too. Recently there are a lot. Youngjo calls him during lunch break or just at some random times whenever the man _misses_ him. 

He also has been spending more time in the penthouse rather than his own one man apartment. Youngjo's place is closer to his university and work, really, and the man is driving him wherever so it's only natural that the man brings him home almost everyday. Seoho has his own spot in the closet, his own toothbrush in the bathroom, his own Pepe mug for his daily tea, his own slippers, and other things that are his own.

Geonhee and Hwanwoong have gotten used to seeing Youngjo coming whenever they are together. It takes Geonhee a few weeks to trust that the older man doesn't mean anything bad, but it takes exactly one proper meeting for Hwanwoong to be completely bewitched under his charm. That ticks Seoho off and he is not sure why, but he sits tight on the older man's side, just because. Hwanwoong lifts a questioning eyebrow at his sudden movement and Youngjo doesn't even question it, just throwing an arm around him.

Whenever he is free from exams and assignments, Youngjo takes him out to have fun. They go to watch a movie (which ends _steamy_ ), go along the night street food festival, go to the amusement park sometimes, and he also has been taken to the man's office more often than not recently. 

It's kinda nerve wracking; at that first time he visited the place, it was okay because not many people were there, but whenever Youngjo takes him there during work hours, people stare at him, and at their joined hands. Like… those people talk about him behind his back, it must be, he knows it. Youngjo tells him to ignore those people.

He sits on the couch while browsing the internet or sometimes studying for mock quizzes while Youngjo makes various business phone calls. Whenever the man needs to take a break, his lips are what served as the man's distraction. Though he warns Youngjo to not get too into the mood so _stop trying to unbuckle my pants, hyung_.

There is one time when they are in a compromising position; him trapped between the man and the couch, their lips twisting and their libido rising up, when the door slams open. The both of them jump in surprise and the sudden visitor is actually Youngjo's friend who called the other day, he later finds out, and it takes Seoho all his might to not run out of the building in embarrassment.

Sometimes, when they feel like being like _soft teenagers_ , they just sit there on the bed and make out, lazily caressing one another without really peeling any cloth. It's like soft, wet kisses that take their breaths away, make them squirm in softness, all limbs tangled warmly, and lips just can't stop smooching. Most of the time when they are in that position, they end up laughing and giggling at nothing in particular and that just feels so nice.

Today is no exception, as Seoho throws his head back when Youngjo drags his lips down to pepper kisses all over his skin. Clad in nothing but in the shirt he wears since his afternoon classes and his underwear, he giggles when big, warm palms make contact with his bare thighs and tickle him. Any time he feels slightly ticklish, Youngjo won't let him live and will continue tickling him until he is breathless, and then proceeds to steal the remaining oxygen in his lungs by kissing him until his eyes are watery.

His phone rings and he peels his mouth away from Youngjo's. Swatting the hands from his hips, he crawls to the other side of the bed to grab his phone by the nightstand. Oh, it's his dad.

"Hello? Dad?"

He frowns when all he can hear is a buzzing sound. His dad must be losing the signal again. Youngjo whines when he rises up from the bed to head towards the balcony for a better signal.

It's a normal topic coming from his dad. It's either his dad is still feeling sick, his mom is missing him, or another part of their family house's roof is broken again due to the heavy storm. He listens to their words while humming and when the call is over, he feels Youngjo's hands carefully curling around him.

"What's wrong? I heard the word sick?"

"Uh, yes, my dad is sick and they just miss me a lot I guess," he says with a soft laugh, "I send them money from my paycheck from time to time so they could buy meds and food but they keep saying that the only thing can can cure their illness is by seeing me."

Youngjo hums into the crook of his neck. "You must miss them a lot too."

"Yeah, it's been a while since the last time I went home."

And he starts telling stories about his childhood, about his friends back at home, about his funny parents, about his haunted high school building, about the kind aunty selling tteokbokki, about every single thing that Youngjo wouldn't mind listening even until late night, until the words are muffled against soft lips, until they fall asleep tangled together despite the warm temperature.

The next day comes and Seoho is awake in a jolt. The big hands that certainly not his own clasped over his stomach while another pair of legs keeping his own pinned to the bed, and warm chest pressed to his back. It's too hot and sweaty but he doesn't make any movement to peel himself from the iron grip. 

His head is too full. The few times when he wakes up with a jolt, he can already feel that his day won't end well.

"What time is it," Youngjo's sleep laced voice startles him and he reaches for his phone to look at the clock.

"It's time for you to get up and get ready for work, mister."

Youngjo grunts and buries his face deeper into his neck.

"You don't have any class today, don't you? What's your plan?"

"I'm meeting up with the boys." Seoho answers while peeling the arms off so he could turn around to see the man. He uses his fingers to comb Youngjo's messy hair down.

"Yeah? Want me to drive you there?" Youngjo asks softly, hands coming down to cup his ass cheeks. Seoho scrunches his nose at the touch.

"No, I can meet up with them at the bus stop. And you mister, don't even think of doing anything funny. Mr. Geonhak clearly told me that you should keep your hands to yourself."

Youngjo chuckles, "He doesn't have the right to say that when he himself can't keep his hands off Dongju too."

"Hm? Who?"

"Dongju, another friend of mine who actually created an account on my behalf to join the community."

"Oh. Okay, alright, get up now or you are going to be late."

He rises up and pulls the man by his arm, walking away to walk out of the bedroom, only to squeak when his ass is slapped until the sound echoes in the bedroom.

"Hyung, what the hell!"

Meeting up with Geonhee and Hwanwoong, most of the time, always ends in disaster. It's either Geonhee is choking himself on his drink, getting startled over literally nothing, or Hwanwoong is teasing him about his sex life, making weird dirty comments, or demanding him to buy them nice meal.

Today, it's like… all of those being collected into one day. Except, an addition: he is the one choking on his drink.

Upon the arrival of Youngjo's text containing a short but sweet, _have fun and enjoy your day. tell your friends i say hi_ , he checks on his social media and all, then he receives a notification about him earning more funds in his bank account.

He is wondering, what, why, how, as he checks on his bank account and all hell breaks loose, he chokes on his milkshake when he finds out that Youngjo has just sent him a _huge_ amount of money.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Geonhee is quick to assist him, offering napkins and hitting his back repeatedly.

Seoho nods after he recovers from his shock, still staring at his phone in awe.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me that the zero has 6 digits and not fucking 10." He shoves his phone into Geonhee's face and Hwanwoong joins in peeking on the screen. The both splutter at the amount of money sitting in his account.

"Hyung, you are fucking rich." Hwanwoong breathes out.

"What the fuck is he thinking? Sending me this much?" Seoho frowns as he grabs his phone back to type a message to the older man.

"What kind of service did you do yesterday? You blow him good? Or what?" Hwanwoong asks in genuine curiosity.

"No, I didn't- we didn't even fuck yesterday like, we just talked about so many things and then fell asleep."

"Oh, I thought it might be because of your service."

Okay, this is concerning. He doesn't know whether Youngjo made a mistake with the amount or something, but he really didn't do anything special yesterday though? All he did was spilling his whole childhood life story to the man and-

Oh.

Maybe. But he is still not sure.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Geonhee asks upon noticing him becoming silent so suddenly.

"Yeah- no- I don't know." He mumbles.

Hwanwoong, for once, is being a normal human being. The boy scoots closer to him.

"What's wrong? You can tell us anything, you know."

What is wrong? He is not really sure, but something is wrong, out of place, abnormal. Something… that something in his head, echoing in his ears, thundering in his chest.

"You know, the first time I started the whole contract with him, it was purely for money. I do admit that I found him hot but that was it. Like, you get what I mean so far, don't you?"

The two boys nod in understanding and he sighs, leaning his chin down on his folded arms.

"He hugged me and he held my hands too. He kissed me and he fucked me. Those things were originally forbidden, stated in my rules, but I don't know since when? Since when have I started allowing him to cross the line, and since when have I started to not mind about that?"

He buries his face into the crook of his elbow.

"Since when have I started looking forward to meeting him outside of the job?"

There is a few seconds of silence before a hand is on his shoulder.

"Hyung… don't you think you should talk to him about it?"

"That's the problem! We hugged, we kissed, we fucked; but we have never talked about it all. We are playing pretend, and I don't know who we are trying to fool right now."

"I think," Geonhee speaks very gently, "I think you like him, hyung. Not just as a friend, but as a man. Don't you think so?"

Seoho groans. Nope, he definitely doesn't but yes, he definitely has thought about it.

"...no."

"Hyung, you don't have to lie to us."

"I don't like him like that! I can't." 

"Why? Because he is your sugar daddy? Because he pays you with his money?" 

Yes and no. There is another thing but he is still not entirely sure about that.

"I suggest," Hwanwoong starts ever so slowly, "that either you talk to him; or you end this whole thing."

Talk? End it? Two options, which one?

"I don't think he would want to talk about it,"

"You can't be so sure, hyung. You have to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you l-"

"No."

"-like h-"

"I said no."

"You like him." Both Geonhee and Hwanwoong finish the sentence and he blows a shaky sigh.

There is no place for him to lie anymore, isn't it?

"Okay, fine," he throws his hands in the air, giving up, "Fine, I like him. Big deal."

"You should tell him."

"Tell him and then what? Get rejected and dumped? No, thanks."

"Hyung, why are you so sure that he won't feel the same?"

"I just know." He mutters. _I know._

"Listen, hyung," Hwanwoong's hold is tight on his forearm, "Rather than drawing conclusions on your own, you better talk to him about this. No matter how long you avoid it, eventually you will have to talk to him. You can't avoid it forever."

He takes a deep breath. Hwanwoong is right. And Geonhee is also right. But his state of mind? It's not in the right way for now.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asks.

"The worst… don't you think you have to expect the best rather than the worst?"

"Just answer me, please."

He hears someone sighing. It might be Geonhee.

"The worst that might happen, well, that everything will be finished. Your contract, your vague relationship with him.

...okay. Maybe he could live with that.

"Okay. Okay." He repeats to assure himself, "Okay, I will talk to him later. Tonight. Yeah, I will. Maybe. But uh, okay."

Geonhee reaches to cuddle him, almost toppling his milkshake again and Hwanwoong tells the tall boy to please stop destroying things.

Seoho takes a deep breath.

Okay.

He will talk to Youngjo later.

Seoho is sure he won't have the courage to tell everything without some booze in his system, so he buys a few bottles of drinks to accompany him.

God. Why is he so nervous? He is not this bad when he had to beg the professor for extension on his assignment, or when he had to take the stage in middle school to sing.

He stops walking for a minute, standing in the middle of the sideroad to calm his heartbeats. Damn it, he is freaking out.

He knows he has negativity in his head, but deep down he knows he is wishing for the best to happen. Wishing that Youngjo might feel the same.

_Okay, I can do this. It's not a big deal. I can do this. You are not a coward, Lee Seoho. Don't be a fool._

He continues walking towards the penthouse while peeking at the time on his phone. Youngjo should have been home right now.

The buttons feel cold under his fingertips as he types in the codes he remembers by heart. The door opens for him and he stops right after he has one foot in.

Youngjo's shoes are there. 

And there are a _woman's high heel shoes_.

Seoho is reluctant. Should he enter and pay no mind about it? Or should he turn around and run away?

 _"Just leave it. I will take it to the laundry tomorrow."_ That's Youngjo's voice.

 _"How sweet of you, but no, thanks. I can wash my dress on my own. Thanks for letting me shower here anyway."_ The woman's voice.

_"Be glad that I even let you in."_

_"Jo, you were not this cold when we were kids."_

_"Don't start with the past stories, please. I have enough of it. You, my mom, your mom, please."_ Youngjo groans.

The woman laughs. _"No one can drop the topic of you asking me to marry you, Jo. You dug your own grave."_

_"God, stop repeating that."_

Seoho's head spins. What is this that he is hearing?

_"Nah, I'll be going now. See you sometime later. Bye, Youngjo."_

The woman is walking towards where he is still frozen like a statue. He quickly forces himself to open the door and run out; out of here, out of everything, out of this ridiculous thing.

"Hey, Jo? Your door just closed though?"

Youngjo walks towards the door, finding nothing.

"You sure you don't have anything in your eyes? First, you let a car splashed mud all over your dress and now you said my door just closed when it's been like this?"

The woman makes a face at him. "Fuck you."

"No, thanks. I would rather do it with someone else."

"Speaking of it, when will we get to meet this famous boy? Like, Geonhak can't stop talking about your boy." She asks while wearing her heels.

"Later." Youngjo smiles, "Later when everything falls into the right place."

The woman rolls her eyes. "Don't take too long. You are known to be a slow turtle."

"Get out of my house, you witch."

Seoho stops in front of a closed bakery, panting after he runs all the way from the penthouse. He doesn't know what he is feeling right now, it's just, he doesn't like feeling this way. Like… his chest is crushed.

His phone beeps, a text from Hwanwoong, and without reading the content he goes to call the boy.

_"Hello, hyung?"_

"Hey, Woong-ah," his voice trembles, as he tries to appear as cheery as possible, "Can I crash at your place tonight? I have drinks."

Hwanwoong doesn't say anything for two seconds, before finally the boy answers.

_"Should I call Geonhee too?"_

"Yeah," Seoho mumbles; his fingers tightening around the plastic bag of the drinks, "that would be nice. I will see you in ten minutes. Bye."

At the end, Lee Seoho is a coward.

"Do you think I should have stayed?" Seoho asks in a murmur after he swallows another gulp of soju.

None of the boys can give him an answer.

"I… don't know, hyung." Geonhee whispers.

"But I don't think I could handle seeing his face after what I heard. You guys know?" Seoho glances to his two friends, "Something in here stings. Like, kinda hurt, but I don't know what it is. Do you guys know what it is?" He asks while pointing to his chest.

Hwanwoong and Geonhee share a glance.

"Hyung,"

"Nah, I don't care. He can kiss and fuck anyone he wants. I'm just after his money anyway," he laughs loudly, though it sounds so bitter even to his own ears.

Eventually his laughter dies down and he is back nursing his third bottle. Relationships suck and catching feelings is not supposed to happen. All along, he has been stranded all over, breaking his own rules, and shedding the last drop of his sanity. 

Really, it's his fault for catching feelings.

He hurts himself at the end of it.

"What are you going to do now, hyung?"

He shrugs, humming. "I don't know, haven't decided on anything. I will tell you tomorrow."

Later when those two have fallen asleep, Seoho goes to check something he has been so curious about.

He loads the transaction history of his bank account and realizes that once in every few days, Youngjo sends him money. It feels like… the payment for everytime they sleep together.

Thinking about it makes him feel nauseous. He knows that there is a possibility that it is not true, but his head is already filled with negativity so he can't help but to think that way. As if everytime he lets the man touch him, he is getting paid for it. And the fact that after last night he told the older man about his sick father, he got another payment.

It feels like he is being a charity case.

God, he feels like crying.

Or maybe he is just being too dramatic. Youngjo could be a very kind man who is unable to see the people around him suffer. 

He puts an arm over his eyes, chanting in his head to _don't cry, you dumbass_.

A drop rolls when Youngjo's text comes, asking him: _where are you baby, do you want me to pick you up?_

His throat is tight, so hard to swallow the bile. _No, I'm crashing at a friend's tonight_ , he replies simply.

_Alright, I'll miss you. Take care._

No, you won't, he wants to reply but he doesn't do it. He sighs and decides that he should catch some sleep, it's been a long day anyway.

A foreign notification beeps from his phone; the type of notification that he hasn't heard for so long. He grabs his phone back to take a look at it, with his heart in his throat.

_You've got an offer from a new daddy!_

His status in the community is automatically set back to _Available_. There is no contract extension. The last six month contract ended last week.

So there is really no need to think twice, huh.

God. He can't believe this. 

Thinking about how he even considers that he actually _feels something_ for the older man. 

Seoho lets out a low grunt at how stupid he feels right now. Being dragged here and there for months, only to find out later in the end that he is merely a _plaything_.

"This sucks." He mumbles to no one, and the only sound replying back to him is Geonhee's snoring.

He stares at the display of his profile in the community, stares for a very long time as he makes a final decision.

_Are you sure you want to deactivate your account?_

_Yes._

At the end, Lee Seoho is a fool.

"Hyung?" Geonhee wakes up from the jostle on his leg. The boy rubs the sleep away from his eyes and finds Seoho standing above them. He shakes Hwanwoong up and the other boy whines before going back to sleep.

"Let him sleep." Seoho mutters.

"Are you going somewhere, hyung?"

"Yeah, I will be away for a few days. I might have to skip some classes. Can you please help write down the notes for me?"

Geonhee nods sleepily, still not really awake, and Seoho chuckles. He pushes the boy back so he could lie down again.

"Go back to sleep. I will text you later."

"Mmh, 'kay, hyung…"

Youngjo reads his paperworks but he can't seem to concentrate on his work at all. His phone hasn't notified him of any new text from Seoho so he wonders whether the boy has woken up or not.

The door to his office slams open and he looks up in alertness, only to slump back when he sees that it is Dongju sauntering his way inside like a _princess_ , with Geonhak in tow.

"Learn to knock next time." He says while picking up his papers.

"What's gotten his panty in a twist?" Dongju asks while glancing at Geonhak.

"Not sure. Might be the fact that his boy hasn't texted him or something."

Youngjo lifts a questioning eyebrow at how _accurate_ it actually is, and Geonhak chuckles, "You keep looking at your phone. Try not to be so obvious."

"You know," Dongju says while sitting down on the edge of his desk, "I didn't expect you to be so… attached when I pranked you. Like, I expected you to get mad at me and then done. But now? Surprising."

Youngjo shrugs. "I did get mad at first, but now I feel like giving you my gratitude."

"Why? Is that boy a keeper?" Dongju asks Geonhak instead.

"Yeah. I like him a lot." Geonhak answers with a smile.

Dongju narrows his eyes. "More than you like me?"

Geonhak rolls his eyes. "You pulled a prank on me, pretending to be a sugar baby needing money, and then got me wrapped around your fingers. And you still ask me if I like someone better?"

Dongju makes a kissy face and giggles. "Okay, nice answer."

Youngjo fakes a gag at the display of affection in his office. He is this close to kicking those two out, but a notification stops him before he could do so.

Money. A very big amount of money is returned back to him.

Confusion, questions, and fear creep in him. What is the meaning of this?

His texts are not replied and his calls go straight to voicemail. Okay, this is scaring him for a bit.

"Youngjo, what's wrong?" He hears the question but he doesn't answer. His calls keep being directed to voicemail and he is unsure of what is actually happening here.

His last resort after unreplied texts and answered calls is to check on the community for any clue. 

Gone. Seoho's profile is gone. Doesn't exist. 

"What the fuck is happening," he scrambles to grab his coat and runs out of his office, completely disregarding the way his friends are calling for his name in worry.

The way he drives his car is urgent and he keeps trying to reach the boy.

"Seoho? Baby, please call me back when you get this." He speaks into the voicemail before driving towards the boy's apartment.

The door is not opening no matter how many times he is banging on it. There is no sound inside, there is also no hint of light. Seoho is not there. His next clue would be his working place.

The tall boy is there standing behind the counter when he rushes his way inside.

"Welco- Not welcome." Geonhee murmurs.

"Seoho. Where is he? Is he here?" He demands.

Geonhee purses his lips while continuing to wipe the counter. Someone else appears through the back door and Youngjo is this close to feel happy but it turns out to be the short boy.

"Oh, he comes." Hwanwoong says in disinterest. "What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure you are busy."

Youngjo frowns at the hostile way the boys are treating him with. What has happened?

"Where is Seoho? I can't reach him. Can you-"

"With all due respect," Hwanwoong cuts him off, "Why do you _care_ , sir?"

"I… what?"

Geonhee glares at him, he can feel it. The boy slams the wiping cloth away.

"You might be rich and have lots of money, but that doesn't mean that you can do our friend dirty like that." 

"What?" He frowns.

"I can't believe that I trusted you with my friend. Is this how you treat people? Dumping them after you are done?"

"Wait, boys. I don't think I understand-"

"Just get lost. Find someone else and marry them, we don't care. The least you could do is to never show your face in front of Seoho hyung again. You have hurted him enough."

Hurt? Someone else? Marry? What??

Wait…

Hyejin was right yesterday. The door was closed right before she was about to leave. Seoho is the only one who knows his passcode.

"My God- wait, it's not like what you guys think!"

"You don't have to explain, moreover to us. We don't care." Hwanwoong says.

"Tell me where Seoho is- I have to explain everything to him!"

"He is no longer here."

_What?_

"He is going back to Daejeon-" Hwanwoong's mouth is slapped closed by Geonhee's palm.

"Hyung didn't say that we could tell anyone!" Geonhee whisper-screams and that is enough for Youngjo to get the clue.

He runs out of the family restaurant, bumping into people and then his Porsche drives away almost immediately.

"Why did you tell him?" Geonhee whines.

"Serves him right. This is our test. If he is serious, we will get to hear it from Seoho hyung. Ah, it's so fun watching that man's expression. Did you see him just now?" Hwanwoong laughs loudly and Geonhee blows an air, shrugging.

After thinking for the whole night, Seoho knows that he could never hate Youngjo. The man had never had any ill intention on him. Instead, he had helped him financially for so long so he is actually very thankful.

It is his fault for being too dramatic.

Sometimes he feels like his whole life is a drama.

Youngjo had never really treated him badly. They had been friends for the whole time; like, really good friends which later quickly changed into really good _physical_ friends. He gave Youngjo company, while Youngjo gave him money. It was a win-win situation and he would be stupid to say that he didn't appreciate it.

Maybe Youngjo appreciated him more in a rather different view than he towards the older man. Seoho knows he is a young, fresh university student, virgin ass, and poor, so he might be a very nice plaything for the older man. Okay, not exactly a plaything but that's the point.

He is not mad at Youngjo. Not at all, so there is nothing to forgive. He should have remembered their initial agreement and he shouldn't get too deep into his… whole thing. It was just a mere beneficial relationship between the two of them. He doesn't blame Youngjo for not feeling the same as him. 

Actually? He still is not really sure what he is feeling for the older man, but one thing he knows, is that Youngjo is not a mere friend, a mere brother, but something more.

The only regret he has is for not being able to cut things off in a better way. His head was too loud last night and he was indecisive so he just did all those.

He lets out a sigh as he watches the people walk past him. The train station is already so full and it's barely ten in the morning. His decision to go back home is an impulse, though. He just really misses his parents, and it's been so long since he last saw them.

His phone is dead, he forgot to charge them after sending a text to Geonhee that he would be going back home and now there is nothing he can do to distract himself while waiting for the train to arrive. There is a soft melody reverberating all over the train station and he taps his feet on the ground to follow the beat. Once in a while, he takes a sip from the water bottle he has in possession and he might have to buy another one later in the train though.

The voice announcing his destination is heard echoing all over the station and he rises up from the bench, getting ready to get into the train. He can see the train approaching, and other people are getting ready just like him. With his scarf around his neck and coat sitting heavy on his shoulder, he wears his backpack and grabs his small luggage, along with the previous water bottle.

Ah, going home. He misses his mom and dad.

The train stops and the doors open. People start filling in the vehicle.

He makes a move, a foot stepping forward-

Arms suddenly fill his vision, wrapping around him, and someone is breathing down his neck. His water bottle slips from his hold and he squeaks as the arms tighten around him, making him unable to move away. His heart starts beating so fast at the thought of danger and a pervert.

"Listen, mister. I have a taekwondo degree and I could-"

" _Don't go_." 

Youngjo.

"Don't leave me."

"Uh, hyung?!" He shrieks in surprise and tries to turn around so he could see the man but he can't even budge.

His water bottle rolls away.

The train is slowly closing its doors.

"Don't leave me, baby. I'm sorry."

"Hyung, let me go for a second-"

"If I let you go, you will leave me-"

"People are watching!" He hisses and yes, people around them are enjoying the drama.

Youngjo does let him go, but he grabs his hand and clutches tight. Seoho squeaks when the man starts dragging him away.

They settle in the infamous Porsche and it's such a familiar setting. Seoho can describe all the corners of the car with his eyes closed.

"Okay, first of all, I'm sor-"

"No. _I am_ sorry." Youngjo cuts him off.

Seoho stares in confusion. "Why are _you_ being sorry? It was my fault though?"

"What did you do? You did nothing wrong."

_Oh, I did something wrong. I caught feelings._

"Hyung, why are you here? There goes my train ticket." He huffs, suddenly being reminded of the train that he is supposed to be on.

"Why are you not replying to my texts? Or answering my calls?"

"Oh, it died. I forgot to charge it-"

"Why did you delete your profile? Why?"

Seoho parts his mouth to answer, but he can't find no lie. He doesn't want to answer the truth, it will sound so desperate; but then again he has enough of this all. He has nothing more to lose anyway.

"The contract was over last week. I just didn't think I would need to be in the community anymore so I just went ahead and deactivated it." _Great, long answer even makes it sound more desperate._

"Did you come home last night?"

"I… I told you I crashed at a friend's…?"

"Not that. My house. You came, didn't you?"

_How did he know?_

"Okay, sorry about that. I didn't mean to disturb you but I didn't know you had a guest so I just left. I didn't hear anything! Not at all!" He hurriedly adds the last part. Good job, now he sounds even more pitiful.

"Seoho, listen," Youngjo starts slowly, reaching to take his hand and he is not sure whether it would be a good idea to have his hand held by the man. His hand is cold and he doesn't want Youngjo to know that he is nervous.

Youngjo takes his hand anyway, thumb caressing his knuckles.

"Whatever you heard or thought, it's not true. Okay?"

Seoho swallows thickly. "Why are you telling me this? Our contract is over. I am only a stranger. You don't have to explain-"

"Baby, why do you see yourself so low?" Youngjo leans forward to hold the side of his face. He avoids looking into the man's eyes.

"I mean, it's true though? You didn't extend the contract so it's-"

Youngjo kisses him softly. The touch tingles and his head spins. He can smell the familiar toothpaste, can feel the warmth of breath, can see every tiny detail on the man's face. 

"Seoho, I don't need a contract to have you with me. No more contract. I want to have you by my side for real."

His heart is picking up its beating. So fast, so quick, so strong that he can hear it in his ears. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

"What… do you mean?" His voice is stuck.

Youngjo kisses him again, softer, longer. 

"I love you. I want to keep you as mine and solely mine. I don't need a contract for that."

Nothing prepares him for those sudden words and he glances away to avoid looking into those sincere eyes. It's… too much.

"No- no way," he croaks out, unable to believe it.

"Why not? You are so precious, gorgeous, so cute, lovely, I can just go on if you want me to."

Seoho squeaks and slaps a hand over the man's mouth.

"But you… you- that woman-"

Youngjo kisses his palm before peeling it away and holds it. "Hyejin is a long time friend. We grew up together. There is nothing between us."

"But- but-"

"She is married, silly."

Oh. My. God.

Seoho feels so embarrassed, so humiliated, all because of his dumba brain, his one sided conclusions, and his selfish ass.

"Don't look at me. I- I'm so embarrassed right now." He groans in embarrassment, trying to cover his red face with his hands.

Youngjo laughs and goes to hug him. He lets out a grunt when the older man pecks his cheek.

So what was the point of him stressing over things, buying bottles of soju, just so he could tell the man everything?

"Tell me what?" Youngjo asks back and he realizes that he has spoken his thoughts out loud.

"I- nothing!"

"It's certainly not _nothing_ to me. Tell me."

"No- mmh," he sighs as Youngjo kisses him again, deep and wet, until he is left breathless and powerless.

"Now tell me." Youngjo corners him against the car door. Once again, the center console is disturbing but it's okay.

"I…" 

Should he tell or not?

Maybe he should. Seeing that Youngjo has come clean with him.

"I was planning to talk to you about," he pauses, gulping, "about us."

"What is it about us?"

"It's, uh, complicated. I just- can we just forget this?" He whines in exasperation. Youngjo clicks his tongue and shakes his head no.

"You are going to talk about it right here, right now."

"Fine." Seoho huffs in defeat. "I was just… thinking about calling of the contract because, well, you know, uh, ilikeyouthatsit."

"What?" Youngjo's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

"Don't make me repeat that!"

"But I don't get it? What language are you speaking just now?"

Seoho groans. "ILIKEYOU."

"What?" This time, he can see that Youngjo is pretending. He scrunches his nose in distaste and growls.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, I would love to, baby." Youngjo's voice drops a pitch lower and Seoho quickly puts his arms out as a barrier.

"Not here, mister! We are still at the train station!!" He exclaims, which pulls a laugh from the older man.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to be so cute though." Youngjo goes to nuzzle his cheek and he lets him.

"I have another question though." The older man says.

"What is it?"

"Why did you send all the money back?"

"Well, that," Seoho starts off slowly, not knowing how to say it without sounding like he is judging, "It was petty of me, but I just couldn't accept your money any longer."

"And why is that?"

Seoho shrugs to appear nonchalant even though he is kind of afraid. 

"One, the contract was over and I didn't want to continue this kind of job. Two… before you say anything, listen to me carefully. Reason number two, it felt like you were paying me everytime I slept with you. That might not be the real reason but it did feel that way. It was like the payment from you every time you "used" my service." He air-quotes the word. "I know that was originally how this business works, you being my sugar daddy and all, but after I allowed you to broke the rules I made, I thought that you at least would feel anything. That was selfish of me, I know."

Youngjo doesn't say anything for a moment, so he continues.

"And after I told you about my family, you did it again. I felt so pitiful. I felt really poor. That was how I felt. And, and I didn't want to be a charity case for you." He swallows thickly, wishing that he doesn't offend the man.

Once done, he cautiously peeks up at the man through his eyelashes.

"Are you offended?" He asks slowly.

Youngjo takes a deep breath. The man holds his face in his hands, so gently as if he can break, and he keeps their gazes together.

"Okay, baby, now you listen to me." Youngjo's thumbs run across the apples of his cheeks.

He nods to show that he is listening.

"I am so sorry that you ever felt that way. It was not my intention to do that. I really just wanted to help you, I had no more intention. I wanted to relieve your financial burdens and I swear that was it. Your rules… I knew I broke them the moment I kissed you but I am not sorry about that."

Relief fills Seoho's chest as he listens. Okay, Youngjo is actually a kind man, and not like he thought of.

"Your 'services' never really felt like jobs. We spent our time together and it felt so nice and just so right. I was happy that you shared your childhood stories with me, about your family and all, and I really wanted to help you. You still have your university life to walk and the least I could do was to help you through the financial problem."

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Seoho whispers in regret.

"No, no. It was my fault for not making it clear." Youngjo pulls him into a hug and he clutches at the back of the man's suit.

He breathes in the man's cologne and just feels himself relaxing. Youngjo's arms around him are warm and comfortable, making him feel safe.

"About why I didn't extend the contract," Youngjo starts again, "It was purely because I didn't want it to be the reason for you to stay with me. I wanted us to build a real, sincere relationship. Not just because we were brought together by this agreement. I wanted to start anew with you." 

Okay, so, what-

“Come on, answer me. Be my boyfriend? Yes or no?” Youngjo kisses his forehead and Seoho grips at the older man’s suit even tighter, the fabric wrinkled under his fingers.

“God,” Seoho murmurs under his breath, stuffing his whole face into the man’s shoulder.

He can feel Youngjo’s body shakes from laughter. “Yeah? Boyfriend?”

“I… I can’t exactly reject you now, can’t I?”

“Nope.” Youngjo says in confidence while pulling back so the man could cup his face in his hands and give him the softest kiss ever. Seoho’s eyes flutter close at the sweet, sweetness and he suddenly wishes that they could be more honest quicker than this. But that’s okay; it’s all good now anyway.

“That’s why,” Youngjo starts after releasing his lips, “now that you are my boyfriend, you are not allowed to go anywhere.”

Seoho lifts an eyebrow. “Not even visiting my home to see my sick father? Why are you talking as if I’m about to move out and never come back?”

Youngjo splutters, his mouth opening and closing. “But your friend- he said- you are going back to Daejeon-”

“Which was supposed to be true if not because of you, mister.” Seoho says as he narrows his eyes at the older man. “There goes my train fee.”

Youngjo lets out an empty laugh, similar to a scoff. “I can’t believe this.”

“Well, I can’t believe that you trusted it so easily. Which friend that you mean anyway? I’m pretty sure it’s not Geonhee. That boy would most likely cry if he ever tries to lie.”

“I don’t know. That- that short boy.”

“Okay, Hwanwoong was just messing with you. I know it.” He sighs.

Youngjo covers his face with a hand, maybe he is embarrassed. Seoho feels himself smiling at the display of red ears and he just leaps forward to kiss one red kiss that he could reach. Youngjo takes his hand away from hiding his face and he leans forward again to leave a wet, loud smooch on the man’s lips.

“Okay, since the train trip was cancelled, you take me home. I guess I will have to visit my parents someday later. Ah, I was actually looking forward to skip my classes for a few days.”

The man quickly regains his confidence back and reaces for the seatbelt, pretending to be helping him putting it on when all he wants is just to tease him.

“I could help you skip your classes, baby. I would have to skip work too, just so you won’t be lonely.”

Seoho rolls his eyes at the implication.

“We’ll see about it later.”

In the end, he does _skip_ his classes but only for two days, because it’s so difficult for him to walk.

Youngjo doesn’t let him rest. Youngjo doesn’t let his _ass_ rest. It’s been a whole day, like, seriously. The least the man could do is to not make him lose his consciousness after reaching multiple orgasms.

“Stop doing that,” he whines tiredly, slapping the hand away from caressing his lower back. It requires a hard work for him to lift a single finger and he can’t even stop Youngjo from groping him all over. There are fingerprints all over his skin, and he might mistake the older man as a vampire with how many hickeys he has left.

“Why? You like it, don’t you?” Youngjo even has the nerve to ask, whispering into his ear as if the man hasn’t just taken him three times in a row.

Seoho breathes in exhaustion. His jaws hurt from blowing Youngjo, his wrists are sore from trying to finger himself, and his ass is bruised beyond wonder. 

But really, it’s too mindblowing that he can’t even say no.

“Let me rest, please,” he begs.

Youngjo laughs and curls to spoon him, broad chest against his back. Seoho feels warm palms cradling his stomach and strong thighs trapping his own down to the bed. There is continuous breathing hitting the side of his jaw while the older man lazily suckles on the junction of his neck and shoulder. God, this man’s libido is too high. He is younger and he can’t keep up with it.

“You know,” Youngjo starts slowly, “Geonhak’s boyfriend really wants to meet you. I think you will like him, you two are similar. Hyejin too.”

“Mmh.” 

“Also, I think my mom is dying to meet you. My dad too.”

His eyes flip open. “What?”

Youngjo smiles against his neck. “Yeah, I told them a lot about you and they really want to meet you soon.”

“What? Hyung! What did you tell? I mean- isn’t it too fast- like, what if- it’s not working, or you know- I could even be-”

“Shh, don’t think too much, you are going to blow your head at this rate.”

He can’t believe it, how could Youngjo be so sure, how could he be telling everyone about this-

Youngjo presses them so close.

The man reaches for his hand, bringing it up until Seoho can feel lips kissing his knuckles.

“Seoho, I know this is too quick, but, maybe after you graduate or a few years later, will you marry me?”

…... _what_.

His eyes pop open; suddenly all soreness and exhaustion gone in one second.

“What the fuck, hyung-” He tries to turn away but the older man won’t let him go. The arms around him tighten even more until it’s too hard to breath properly.

“I love you so much, so please marry me.” Youngjo whispers, his voice a mix of whisper and a whine.

Seoho can feel his heart beating uncontrollable, can hear his blood rushing in his ears.

“Hyung…”

“Don’t go away again. Just… just stay with me forever until all I can see is you when I close my eyes, until you are all I breath, until it's just the two of us in this big, wide world.”

The rest of the day is spent with Youngjo trying to convince him to say yes and accept this unromantic proposal. 

Seoho is shaken; with excitement, with shock, with love, with the future that he starts to imagine himself in. Youngjo is all over him, kissing him deeply, senselessly when he finally whispers a soft _yes okay_ and then it is a long, passionate love making that sends the both of them to heaven.

Later when they are spent and too much in love, nothing but giggles and soft whispers are exchanged. It’s more or less from Youngjo asking, _was I romantic enough_ , and Seoho scoffing while answering, _nowhere near romantic, that was so freaking cheesy, my teeth were aching_ . Youngjo kisses his complaints away, long, until his eyes are watery and his chest is heaving, until his mouth parts for air and until his lips are curling to a wide smile upon hearing Youngjo’s retort of: _You love me anyway. I could be the sweetest for the rest of your life. What do you say?_

Seoho can’t even deny himself. He puts one, two, three kisses on the man’s lips before mumbling, _you are going to make me addicted but I don’t think I would mind._

**Author's Note:**

> toothache, no? ;)
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
